pas un mot
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Aiolia ne se décide pas, il tourne toujours autour du pot, et Saori a si vite fait de forcer élégamment et discrètement les choses…  Marine X Aiolia


Marine marchait a coté de lui, le chevalier du lion, débarrassé momentanément de son imposante armure doré, jeté de temps a autre un regard discret sur le masque qui recouvrer le visage de la jeune fille.

En un rapide calcul mental mille fois répété, il soustraie seize, l'age de Marine, à vingt, le sien. Le résultat, un insignifiant quatre, mettait toujours un frein dans son esprit.

Soudain, l'image de la petite copine de Mû, lui revint en tête. Quel âge avait-elle ? Quatorze ans tout au plus, elle était de taille moyenne, de long cheveux brun au reflet bleuâtre, la peau blanche, translucide comme neige, les yeux gris acier, et une éternelle robe courte en lin rouge délavé.

Elle était un amie de Saori, et Mû s'était solidement entiché d'elle en quelque instant, un seul regard avait suffit, quand Lina avait passé le pas de la porte du premier temple.

Ils avaient environ six ans de différence, et pourtant, l'effusion de sentiment été telle que Kikki avait trouver refuge chez le Cancer, ce qui était significatif …

Il reporta son attention sur Marine, le masque été toujours là, présent, mettant cette inexorable barrière entre eux, le narguant inlassablement, c'est alors qu'il trouva comment retirer le masque.

Il était moulé sur le visage, il suffisait de le tirai vers l'avant. Suffisait été un bien grand mot. Jamais Marine ne le laisserai faire, pourtant il pourrait ainsi l'obliger soit à le tuer, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible à la vue de leurs grades respectifs, soit de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Il n'avait pas envi de l'obliger. Il l'observa encore, du coin de l'œil, remarquant soudain le tenue de son aimée, l'habituel armure avait place a un débardeur en soie orange brodé de fil d'or qui faisait convergé ses regard sur la poitrine de la rousse. Un mini short blanc cacher a peine ses longues jambes, elle tenait ses scandale a la main, ses pas dans le sable était mesuré, lui conférant une démarche sensuelle…

Son regard glissa le long du bras de la jeune femme, leurs mains s'effleurait a chaque pas, il eu un instant l'envie de saisir le fin poignet, comme dans son rêve, se rêve qui lui faisait déchirer ses draps dans la nuit, tout lui semblait si réel dans ces rêves, la peau de Marine contre la sienne, les cris de jouissance de la jeune femme résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles au réveil.

Ils marchèrent ainsi longtemps, regardant le lever de soleil. Le chemin devint plus étroit, la main de Marine caressa malencontreusement le poignet du lion, la main de celui-ci heurté la peau nue de la cuisse de Marine, le jeune homme avala sa salive, fixant le sanctuaire, ils n'étaient plus très loin…

Une bourrasque glaciale tranchant le ciel azuré les cloua sur place, les arbres se tordirent, certain galet, emporté par le vent s'envolèrent et frappèrent leurs corps, il prit Marine contre lui, faisant rempart.

Quand le vent s'intensifia encore, il sentie deux cosmos énergie qui manipuler le vent, la plus faible était celle de Tina, une chevalière d'argent, la compagne de Milo. La relation houleuse et passionner de ces deux dernier tenait depuis presque 6 mois, un exploit pour le scorpion qui depuis deux ans enchaîner les courte relation.

Il aperçut alors, au loin, la frêle silhouette noire (cheveux) et blanche (peau) de Tina, qui du haut de ses dix-sept ans en paraissait a peine quatorze, elle portait les cheveux courts au oreilles, souvent dressé en pic crêpé tortueux, lui ajouter quelque précieux centimètre.

La deuxième cosmo énergie, il l'a reconnu que trop bien, c'était celle d'Athéna qui s'intensifia, ce qui eu le même effet sur le vent toujours plus froid, toujours plus fort.

Une pierre se détacha a nouveau du sol, mais percuta Marine en plein visage, sur le masque l'impact dont la force était décuplé par la cosmos énergie se dessina vite, la surface claire se fendit et tomba, coupé en deux, en même temps que le vent d'arrêté.

Aiolia découvrit alors le visage de Marine, et surtout ses magnifique yeux bleu méditerranée, il chercha en un instant un moyen de n'obligeai Marine en rien.

Il tomba donc a genoux, dénuder de fierté, face a la jeune femme qu'il aimé, tête basse, prêt a recevoir le châtiment qui l'emmènerai a la mort, il ferma les yeux en entendant la rousse faire un as vers lui.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, à attendre, le crissement du sable, frappé par la petite houle de la mer, cacher maintenant tout les bruits alentour.

Il senti soudain de douce et fine main prendre son visage pour le relever, il garda les paupière close, quand soudain, quelque chose de sucré et d'infiniment doux entra en contact avec ses lèvres sèche, les mains descendirent alors le long de son cou, passèrent sur ces épaules, puis dessinèrent ses muscles de son torse, les mains passèrent sous le tee-shirt noir, caressant doucement les abdos parfait du lion.

Il fini par ouvrir les, yeux et se heurta a la douce réalité, Marine avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes, il entrouvris les lèvres par la surprise, la rousse en profita et approfondit le baiser en entourant la tête du lion de ses bras.

Le lion encercla alors la taille de la jeune fille d'un bras, l'autre allant s'enrouler autour de la nuque de l'aimée.

Elle fini par rompre le baiser, ses yeux pétillait de malice, d'amour et de désir. Il se releva brutalement, la prit dans ses bras et la souleva sans effort.

Il l'a porta dans ses bras la rousse cachant son visage dans le torse d'Aiolia, il croisa Mû, entraînant Kikki sous l'œil attentif et admirateur de Lina, puis vain Aldébaran qui jouer au carte avec Shura, assis a même le sol dans le deuxième temple.

Saga et Kanon se dispute encore pour une broutille, les jumeaux étant tous les deux très colériques. Deathmask lui dormez littéralement debout, contre une colonne. Le lion parvint enfin à son temple, il passa par une porte dérobée qui s'ouvrit sur ses appartements privés.

Le salon était carreler de rouge, couvert d'un tapis noir, le canapé blanc, se plaçait face a une télé, trois porte se découpé sur les murs, il ouvrit l'un d'elle c'était celle de la chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, le lit trônait au centre de la pièce, ne ménageant qu'un étroit passage.

Il posa Marine sur les drap rouge et resta debout un instant. C'est la rousse qui en le tirant par le tee-shirt, l'emmenant sur le lit, en un baiser, elle fit sauter toutes les barrières du lion, qui se livra corps et âme a sa belle.

Quelque heure plus tard, Marine partis aller chercher ses affaires, Aiolia rhabiller d'un jean, était accoudé a son balcon il aperçut la silhouette de Saoori et de Tina devant la statue de la Déesse.

Les bras de Marine s'enroulèrent sur ses épaules, le ramenant légèrement en arrière, les courbes de la rousse s'appuyèrent sur le dos du lion. Après les horreurs qu'ils ont vécus durant la guerre, le destin leurs réservé un plus doux avenirs…


End file.
